


Say it again

by SiennaJTCK



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Newt bring back to life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Thomas发现，复活Newt的可能不是没有的。





	Say it again

“我可以亲你一下吗？”

“什么？”他忽地转过头去，撞上那双带着笑意的棕色眼睛。

“你的脸红的跟派一样，”Newt哼哼地笑出声，喝了Gally的特调后脸色有些微红，篝火的暖光衬得他的面部轮廓很是好看。“派，你知道吗？就香香甜甜的，烤得外皮很脆馅很软的那种。”

他当然知道什么是派，只不过他没想到对方居然因为他的脸像派而产生亲吻的欲望。而且他们还是同性。

“噢、”Newt有些懊恼，“我想你的记忆还没有完全恢复过来？这里的伙食确实不怎么样，我们在这里似乎也没吃过派…”金发男孩陷入了不知所以的沉思中。

“不、Newt，我知道派。”他赶忙打断男孩的正在放飞的思绪，对方再次看向他时，眼里多了几分醉意，“嗯…我是说，可以。”他错过他们的对视，看着前方的草地，囔囔道：“你可以亲我。”

Newt笑了，像风拂过草地的沙沙声。就在他以为身为Greenie的自己是不是被耍了的时候，脸上传来柔软的触感。

“尝起来倒不大像了。”Newt说。

： ：  
： ：

“嘿、”Thomas的肩膀被拍了下，是Minho，与他一路抗争，最终幸存下来的朋友。

“睡不着？”Minho直接落座在Thomas身边的空地，跟他一起眺望前方。他们的面前只是一片平静的海，没有惊涛骇浪，没有月光，也看不见几颗星星，只是缠绕在海面上的薄雾惹得Minho打了个冷颤。身后营地里的篝火看起来就要熄灭了，周围静的只剩下人们从帐篷里传来的呼噜声以及若有若无的昆虫鸣叫。

这是他们的‘避风港’。

这是幸存的人们享受胜利的平静以及互舔伤口的地方。

他们从一无所有到拥有彼此，现在似乎又变得孑然一身了。

“Thomas？”Minho又叫了一声，自他将Newt的项链交还给Thomas后，Thomas变得寡言许多，或许是变得成熟稳重许多。Minho知道，依Thomas的性格，知道自己是免疫体，今后一定会拼命尽自己的力量拯救别人。只是这个被选中的男孩仍需要一些时间。

“我梦见Newt了。”

意料之中，Minho想，随之脑海里不可抑制地浮现金发男孩身体无力地躺在血液中的场面——毕竟他是因为这个才从梦中惊醒，随后发现营地不远处发现独自看海的Thomas。

“嗯。”他应了下。偏过头发现Thomas正戴着那条项链细细把玩。

“还是老样子，”他听得出男孩语气里的苦涩，“喜欢捉弄人，狡猾的很。”

“嗯。”Minho抬手揽住他的肩以示安慰，却不知道自己的表情也同样的破碎。

“伙计，能不能跟我谈谈Newt刚进林间空地的时候？”Thomas牵起嘴角，眼角总算皱出几丝笑意。

“当然。”Minho也笑了，黑色的眼睛眺望远处昏暗的海天一线，轻声说：“我记得在我身后来的每个男孩的遭遇。”

“Newt被从笼子里升上来的时候，安静虚弱得像只奄奄一息的猫，他可不像你，飞奔地像个从医院放出来的精神病。”Thomas苦笑了下，摇头示意对方继续说下去，“他那阵子很抑郁，眼神空洞，皮肤惨白的吓人…我们都以为他有什么先天性疾病。Alby是最担心他的…总是安排些简单的活给他做。

那天我跟其他Runner刚从迷宫回来，空地的大家都不大对劲，全往医疗队的帐篷那聚集了。第一反应是有人被蛰（Stung）了，我们赶过去，发现躺那的是Newt。”

Thomas眉头皱起，握着项链的力度紧了些。

“他怎么了？”他突然想起Newt走路走得不大自然的腿。

“自杀。”Minho刻意停顿了一下。观察Thomas的表情，他不清楚对方是否准备好再次承受关于Newt受伤的打击。

“嗯。”他让Minho继续。

“他裹满绷带昏迷在地上，医疗队已经处理好了。Gally告诉我，早些时候Newt失踪了。Jensen他们在靠近迷宫口那边听到里面传来一声巨响，他们还以为鬼火兽竟然这个时候跑过来。 

Alby第一时间发现不对劲，于是他独自一人带刀冲进去，回来的时候扛着Newt，那时候他已经失去意识了，没有人知道里面到底发生了什么。

后来我偷偷问了Alby，他才告诉我，Newt爬上迷宫从想墙上跳下来自杀，是那些藤蔓救了他。”Minho垂下眼帘，沉浸在更久远的回忆中，男孩低沉的声线被压得轻轻的，让Thomas想到Chuck以前不小心打翻的棉絮，“命是救回来了，可腿部留下的后遗症是永久性的，也不能很利索地跑步了。Alby在Newt醒后谈了好久。”

“也许就是因为这个，养好伤的Newt变了个人似的，开朗了许多，还会跟我们开玩笑，变得很可靠。甚至会主动承担Alby的工作。或许这才是他原本的性格。”Minho突然想起什么笑了出来，“Gally还打赌，说Newt以前一定是一个农场庄园的小少爷。淘气又聪明的那种。”

Thomas不禁想到男孩穿着色彩鲜艳的毛衣，躲在窗台后，看到父亲掉进陷阱而偷笑的样子，也笑了出来，“不得不说，Gally在这方面很有天赋。”

“对啊、”Minho撑着头，手指在发间胡乱的揉着。

Newt有一种独特的魅力，也许是因为他单薄的身形或者是刚刚进入林间空地那段时间的遭遇，总是能引起男孩们对他的保护欲。哪怕是在他之后来的男孩，也总是会在不禁意间让着他。就像Thomas对Newt那样。

“日出了。”Thomas说。

他们一同望向海天相接的地方，正被逐渐点亮。

今天是个艳阳天。

： ：  
： ：

可能是男孩们没有察觉到也或许是他们没有明说，Thomas与Newt之间的感情早就已经越界了。Thomas有种感应，在第一眼看到他的时候就这么认为，对方有种独特的气质吸引着他。就如后来他知道，Newt第一眼见到Thomas就决定跟随他一样。

两个相互吸引的人永远不需要外力促使他们在一起。

： ：  
： ：

Thomas觉得他跟Gally永远相处不来。至少在林间空地的时候。

他们又一次打了起来，Alby一脸忍无可忍地将他们分别关在两个相隔甚远的笼子里反省以及砍掉一次晚饭，甚至还扬言要是再发生类似事件的话绝对要把他们丢进迷宫里跟鬼火兽相亲相爱一整晚。

他一点都不怕被扔在迷宫里，只有Gally那个傻大个才会哭着找妈妈。

显然Thomas并没有为他的错误进行检讨。

直至天色变得黯淡，饿意渐渐袭来，蜷缩在地上的Thomas这才想念起Fry Pan那味道其实不怎么样的炖菜。

噢、早知道今天中午吃多点。

“Hey！Tommy”笼子外的篝火照亮了来人的样子。

“Newt?”

“Alby只是不希望明天缺少两个劳动力。”Newt给他看看手里盛满炖菜的碗。

“你简直是天使，Newt。”Thomas趴在门口，眼巴巴地抓着木藤栏杆。

Newt被他的样子逗笑了，对方就像一只大型犬正在对他欢欣地摇着尾巴。

“好吧，Tommy，你让开下。”Newt在Thomas疑惑的目光里偷偷地打开笼子的门，跳了进去，又迅速掩上。

这是做什么。Thomas不解，他被Newt推搡到没有火光照耀到的角落，一屁股坐下。

“偶尔这样挺好玩的。”Newt把碗塞到Thomas手里。笑得狡猾得可爱。“快吃吧。新收的南瓜味道不错。”

“好吃。”胃部被渐渐填满的满足感令他情不自禁地往Newt那边挪了些，直至两人的肩膀贴在一起。金发男孩在说着他被禁闭时空地里发生的事，像Minho今天把裤子穿反了、Jeff终于造出了一把新的梯子，却在试用的时候不小心摔断了腿……

他们的声音很小很小，因为一些事情抵着肩膀窃笑时还不忘望向笼子外面有没有人接近，如果没有这操蛋的一切，Thomas想，他们应该会在其中一人的房间，躲在在床上用被子支起的帐篷里，借着手电筒的光，冒着被家长抓包的风险，小心翼翼地控制音量，分享彼此的暑假经历或是共同研究宇宙的未解之谜。

他们就该这样。他们本该这样。

“还有，”Newt压低了声音，Thomas几乎以为他要用气音跟他说话了。“有人告诉我，”他停顿了下，好令Thomas提高他的专注程度，“Gally独家配方的秘密材料里头，最关键的一种其实是菜虫的汁液。”

他们俩同时干呕了一声。

“一般制作一瓶就要用到五条左右。”

“上帝，Newt，我还在吃东西。”Thomas用他狰狞的五官表达他的不适。“你听谁说的。”

“无可奉告。我发过誓的。”Newt可悲地望向Thomas一脸恶心地盯着手里的南瓜汤。

“我很神奇我们居然还没被他毒死。”Thomas开始在脑海里对Gally拳打脚踢，要知道，Gally的独家配方他还喝过不少。

“不过Tommy，”Newt顺顺男孩的后背，“Gally很混蛋，我知道，但…umm”他思索着用词，“有时候也没那么混蛋。”看出Thomas有点不开心地将碗里的东西一口闷掉，Newt打趣道，“别那么幼稚，Tommy boy”

“反正我们在这哪也去不了，抬头不见低头见，何必令自己这么不开心呢？对吧。”Newt拍拍对方松软的头毛，以前辈的语气跟他说。

“我会带你们离开这，Newt”Thomas捉住那只在他头顶恶作剧的手，看着那双棕色的眼睛，认真虔诚地如同一位忠心耿耿的骑士。“你值得比这更美好的世界。”

“你会拯救我们，Tommy，我从来没有怀疑过这个。”

两人彼此间的距离近得不可思议。

他能看清Newt的每一根睫毛，感受到对方变得小心翼翼的鼻息。

到底是谁先打破这份僵持已经不重要了，等反映过来，两人的唇舌已经贴在一起，如同快要缺氧的鱼，拼命汲取对方口中的氧气。

多余的衣物被脱下，抚摸的动作变得急切。

在将Newt漂亮的嘴唇吻得红肿后，Thomas将他的注意力放在了面前这副白皙好看的躯体。Newt身板窄小但不代表他瘦弱，由于每天的劳作与锻炼，哪怕没有足够的蛋白质补充，身上的每一处的肌肉都能长出漂亮的形状来。

Thomas迷恋地舔吻着这副身体的每一处，成功地令Newt吐出甜腻的呻吟。 

“该死，Tommy给我。”Newt将手伸进Thomas的内裤，撸动他的分身。

“嘿，宝贝”Thomas咬住他的耳垂，压低声音，手指揉捏对方的胸部“我能进来吗？”

Newt胡乱地点头。然后又一次陷入一个粘稠的吻里。

Thomas帮Newt撸出了一次，用精液作为润滑，慢慢开拓着Newt的后穴。年轻的躯体在陌生的感觉下颤抖着，同样没有经验的Thomas尽可能温柔地进行扩张，却最终还是在龟头卡进后穴那瞬窒息般地被快感淹没，继而一挺到底。

“呜！！”Newt痛呼，没有足够润滑的插入令他疼得只能抓紧身旁的杂草。

Thomas连忙俯下身不断亲吻Newt冒出冷汗的额头与紧皱的眉心，“抱歉…”他抓起Newt的左手与自己的紧紧相扣，另一只手去安慰Newt被痛得几乎软下去的下身。

他让两人沉寂在一个温吞的吻里，Newt还在适应，而下体渐渐恢复的充溢与接吻时的满足令他情不自禁抬腿环住Thomas的腰。

“可以了，Tommy”Newt用嘴唇磨蹭对方的。轻软的触感像猫一样绕着两颗年轻的心脏。

Thomas慢慢动作以确认他的身体是否真的准备好了，他不想Newt又一次因为他的心急而受伤。

肠道被摩擦的感觉很奇妙，那种似乎失禁的羞耻感，那些碰撞时的水声，感官被无限放大，每一处被Thomas抚摸的皮肤都变得瘙痒灼热。

“不用忍耐…”Newt抬起那只不被握着的手，摸上Thomas那被情欲染红的脸，“我没事、”

像终于得到允许，Thomas火力全开得挺动着，他们紧贴着的手心混着不知是谁的汗，变得滑腻，却依旧握在一起。

动作的过程中，Thomas留意到Newt忽然变调的呻吟，边往那个位置全力冲刺这。

“等！…呜！Tom..mmy…”Newt的声音此刻宛如世界上最美妙的天籁，最悦耳的歌曲，“我在这，Newt，我在这…”Thomas吮吸他的喉结，那颗可怜的东西正因为主人的叫声脆弱地震动。

触碰到Newt的前列腺无疑对两人来说都是一件幸运的事，这意味他们在享受着同样美好的性事。Thomas迷乱地看着身下这副已经通红的身体，让Newt开始无力的手搭上他的肩膀，单手扣着Newt的腰，“叫我的名字，Newt…”

“Newt！你在哪？”一把突兀的声音惊醒了两人。是Chuck。

被点到名字的Newt几乎不敢呼吸，而上面的人却只是稍微一愣后继续操他。

“嘘——”Thomas挑起嘴角，看起来性感的要命，“你不想被发现的对吗。”

Newt用力捂住自己的嘴巴不让呻吟溢出来，而来自腺体的快感不断刺激着他。

“Newt？噢…”Chuck的声音透着无力感。Thomas留意到对方举着的火把在慢慢靠近，于是开口道“是你吗？Chuck”

Newt一脸惊恐，眼里写满‘你怎么回事？还把他引过来了？！’想伸手掐他又被狠狠顶到了敏感处，最后只能愤恨地捂着嘴巴瞪Thomas。

Chuck还小，Newt并不想让他看到这个。

而且他也不想让其他人看到。

“Thomas?你有看到Newt吗？Alby有事要找他，可不知跑哪去了……”Chuck一边走过来一边说。

Newt的后腰开始酸痛，阴茎已经分泌出足够多的前液，Thomas慷慨地撸动那根可怜兮兮的柱体。金发男孩拼命摇头，又不敢发出一点声响，要知道，这副狼狈样子的Newt可不多见。Thomas坏笑着舔了下唇——他留意到因为这个动作，Newt把他夹紧了些。

“我想他可能去了树林那边，”Thomas被夹地喘了口气，黑色眼睛着迷地与对方的对视，他手下的动作加快些。“我刚刚有看见他。”

仿佛被偷窥的羞耻感也压不住前后刺激的高潮冲动，Newt在Thomas说完话后立即给予的吻里射了出来，脱口而出的呻吟融化在这个热烈的吻中。

“好吧我先去找找看，待会回来找你噢、”Chuck担忧地看着笼子，里面因为光线不足而一片昏暗。无奈担着任务，只能把友人继续晾在这。

Chuck走后，Thomas抽插好几次才射了出来。

这对于两人来说无疑是次火辣的体验。

： ：  
： ：

疫苗被顺利复制了出来。

而要将疫苗分发给避风港的每一位同伴，仅靠轮船里的器材与Vince收集回来的化学材料还远远不够，更别说他们还打算救济世界各地的其他幸存者们了。

“得去一趟‘最后之都’。”Jorge道出了所有人的想法。

‘最后之都’是他们噩梦的终点亦是他们逝去的伙伴的墓地，现在回去，同时意味着有更大的危险等着他们。

他们不能再失去任何人了。

“可那里一定会有更多…”狂客。他们的同伴甚至也已经被感染成为那些血肉模糊的‘东西’。

Thomas想起了Newt。

那副躯体撞在Thomas身上的实感与下一秒坠落所带给他的虚无同样的强烈。

Thomas感受到Newt最后带给他决绝又悲痛的力量以及他来不及捉住Newt的无助像一把利刃穿透他的心脏。

他是多么需要他，他是多么不舍得他，他是多么爱他。

“只有WICKED才有我们需要的物资。”Gally打破了现场沉重的氛围。

“虽说如此……”Vince接了下去，但下一秒被一位急急忙忙地跑来的女孩打断了——

“上帝！它起作用了！”女孩甚至连气都没喘过来就继续大声喊，“疫苗！！Jimmy！我的弟弟！！Jim！”

“他的症状在消退！！”女孩几乎是欣喜地尖叫起来。

Thomas感觉自己的脑袋嗡了一声——闪焰症的症状在消失，如果他没记错的话，Jim的症状几乎是晚期了，如果这都能够消退的话，就意味着——病毒是可逆的。

即使给一位肢体尚未腐烂的躯体注入疫苗，是不是也意味着有复活的可能？

Thomas思考着这项猜想的可能性。

可，他已经……杀了Newt啊……

人群因为这则消息骚动起来。

“带我去看看。”Vince临走前看了一样Thomas，示意他早点做出决定，Vince相信有了这位被选中的男孩带领，他们的行动会顺利很多。

人们都去了Jim的帐篷那边。

唯有Thomas跟他的朋友们还留在原地。

“我知道你在想什么，Greenie。”Gally拍了拍Thomas的肩膀，安慰他。

“这可行吗？我当初都把他给……”Thomas低头看着他的手，仿佛他还握着那把匕首，而上面沾满了那个人的血。

“我们不清楚，但值得一试。”Fry Pan的沉稳给予他安心感。

“你不知道，其实当时在你离开后，我们对Newt进行了简单的包扎。”Minho也在斟酌，“Fry Pan把他的伤口处理的很好，而且你当初刺在了他的肋骨间，并不是致命位置。”

Thomas被这些事实给震住了，他什么都不知道，当初孤注一掷，只想着快点赶到Teresa那制作疫苗，然后赶回来救Newt，可结果……

他怎么能忘记，Newt对于迷宫里其他的男孩来说，也是同样重要的存在呢？

这时Gally提出他的疑虑：“已经三天过去了，即使找到，会不会也……”

“所以我们得尽快回去制作疫苗，然后寻找Newt。”Minho抢在Gally的话前。他知道这是个机率十分小的事，就算Newt的躯体熬过了肋骨的伤，也未必逃得过那场大火，也未必躲得过那些楼宇坍塌……

所以他们才要尽快回去。

“今晚，我们出发。”几个简单的单词被Thomas颤抖着吐出。

或许、

或许他还有机会再次见到那双漂亮的眼睛。

： ：  
： ：

Newt被找到时，Minho不想承认他差点就哭出来了。

男孩浑身都是血，好看的金发暗淡无光、沾满了灰尘与血迹，几乎看不到原来的颜色。沾满黑泥的四肢根本看不出是否已经腐化，原本棕色通透的眼睛变得浑浊，整个人虚弱地像个断线的人偶瘫坐在角落，一直在发出一些意义不明的声音。若不是Gally耳朵更灵，他们也许就错过了。

那个昔日充满灵气，聪明温柔的男孩如今变成这副模样，实在令在场的所有人心酸。Gally已经按捺不住地哭了出来。

Minho想过去拥抱那个角落里的人，又怕对方已经完全被病毒腐蚀掉，成为一个仅靠病毒移动的腐烂尸体。他不敢面对，不愿接受，Minho知道他应该将手中的疫苗注入对方的血管，然后给Newt简单来一次外部检查。却发现脚下使不出任何力气，他踌躇、不安，害怕已经到眼前的希望会被无情的摧毁。Minho从没感到这么无力过。

他留意到旁边的Thomas抬起手臂用力地摸了一把脸，跑了过去。用尽全力地拥住他们的Newt。

下一秒，混沌中的狂客暴动了起来。他嘶吼着扯紧拥他入怀的Thomas并用力咬着他的肩膀。

“Newt、是我！Tommy！Newt！”Thomas没有理会肩膀处已经溢出血的疼痛，他呼喊着，“I got you！Newt！I got you！”

场面的混乱促使方才还愣住的两人做出反应，Gally用力按住Newt乱蹬的双腿，Minho则精准地将疫苗扎进他的劲动脉。

还在不断尖叫，挣扎的Newt渐渐失去意识，无声倒在Thomas的肩窝上。

就像一具真正的、得到安息的尸体。

“Newt、是我，Tommy，我在这…”甚至不理会狂客身上腐烂的恶臭味，Thomas哽咽着埋在Newt的发间，紧紧抱着他，“我在这，我哪也不会去了…Newt…”

Minho鼻子一酸，说出话后才发现自己的嗓子已经哑的不行，“Thomas，先把他放下来，我们检查一下他的外伤。”

疫苗的效果能不能在Newt身上起作用，仍是个未知数。但如果无论如何都要抓紧时间，用一切的可能性唤起Newt本身的意识。

将Newt带到一个有干净水源的地方，擦拭干净身体。原本就没人开口的严肃气氛变得更加凝重了。只是大概抹掉血痂跟泥土，他们便看见Newt身上淤痕与伤口几乎布满全身，甚至有好几处伤口几近溃烂。

又值得庆幸的是，Newt没有造成死亡的皮外伤，心脏与大脑还算是可继续运作的。而那个肋骨处的刀伤奇迹般地结痂，没有溃烂到或许得破伤风的程度。

只要疫苗发挥作用，就有希望、

Thomas把Newt安置在担架上，与其他人投入寻找幸存者的行动中。

一定可以的。

： ：  
： ：

7

距离上次他们在‘最后之都’进行救援行动已经过了一个月。

Vince和Minho带着众人，将救援范围扩展到以‘最后之都’为中心的另外两个城市中。成百上千的人们得到疫苗，并有更多的人投入行动当中，互帮互助，先前的阶级仇恨已经没有意义，他们相信比起狠揪着以前的破事不放，还不如思考他们的未来需要如何建设。

目前为止，疫苗使病毒可逆的情况仅出现于患者处在闪焰症晚期之前，真正能够像Newt那样、完全成为狂客，身体却还没腐烂的情况少之又少。而那些已经成为病毒操控的行尸走肉，便成为他们需要清除的巨大障碍。

毕竟那些狂客的数量几乎数不胜数。

当然事实也如Thomas所想，得到疫苗的人们都会有各自的意志决定今后的打算。他并不想成为世界统治者那样的存在，土地划分或者政治理念，Thomas丝毫没有兴趣。他只希望尽自己所能，拯救更多的人，最后跟他的好友一起生活在他们的避风港里。

而Newt仍然没有苏醒的迹象。

6

一个月前，他们把失去意识的Newt带到Vince跟他们之中有医学知识的人面前。经过诊断后，他们发现，Newt右腿上的伤口，也就是他最初感染病毒的地方，已经坏死到必须切除的地步，而且也有利于减少Newt体内的病毒增值。

最后他们做出了最优的决定。

Vince告诉Thomas，每隔七个小时注入一次疫苗，如果有效的话，不出五天，Newt皮肤上闪焰症痕迹会消退。

他还能有什么选择呢？Thomas坐在病床边，疲倦地握着Newt的手印上一个吻，盖着男孩的被子勾勒出他那单薄虚弱的曲线，只是右脚直到膝盖处，不和谐的空了出来。

5

上帝保佑，疫苗起作用了，Newt身上的痕迹真的如Vince所说，正在慢慢消退。原本虚弱的心率在向均值恢复。

可Newt仍没有清醒的迹象。

4

一个多月以来，Thomas早上在轮船里制作疫苗，晚上都会睡在Newt旁边。他没有跟Gally他们去外面消灭狂客分发疫苗，而是以自己以前曾是WICKED的实验人员之一为由待在避风港里。但他们都知道，Thomas是在等Newt醒过来，而Thomas希望自己能成为Newt醒来看到的第一人。

3

Thomas一如以往坐在Newt床边跟他说话，哪怕是单方面的。

“说实话我有点想Teresa了，”Thomas靠在Newt躺着的床边，“虽然她背叛了我们，但在此之前，她跟我们相处的不错，”

“我知道你也挺喜欢她的，对吧。直到最后我们才发现，她仍值得我们挂念……没有她可能如今我们找不出疫苗啦。”

“所以，不要辜负大家的努力，快点醒过来吧。”

回应他的是仪器中平稳的嘀嘀声。

2

今天差不多一整天，Thomas都待在实验室里。

他们的救援行动顺利扩大到其他城市，而且沿路还有许多村庄。所以他们所需要更多的疫苗。

这是个好兆头。

他很久没有感到如此安心过。

足够劳累的一天后，Thomas洗完澡回到病房，那人正平静地躺在那。

1

奇迹到来的那天，有时候不需要太多的前兆。

这天天气没有特别好也没有特别坏，Minho他们也没有传来什么重要的消息。Thomas也没有感到什么呼吸不畅或者精神气爽，反而因为昨天工作过量，醒来后还感到一阵腰酸背痛。

而在一阵头昏脑胀与肌肉疼痛中缓过来后，Thomas才发现隔壁的床位空了。

“Newt!”他猛地坐起，无视低血糖带来的眩晕感，跌跌撞撞地跳下床冲去门口。

“老天…”他喃喃，一个昏迷这么长时间的人到底是怎么从在他毫无察觉的情况下离开的。这说不通，Newt应该没有足够的力气移动才对……

更何况他失去了一条腿…

无数个可能性在Thomas脑子闪过。

但无论他已经混乱到什么程度，唯一一句话在不断提醒他：Newt醒了，Newt还活着。

好在没让他找太久，Thomas最终在走道尽头的船舱里找到Newt。

“Newt……”看着坐在角落里的金发男孩，Thomas内心溢满了难以言喻的感情，那是失而复得的喜悦，那是看到对方不再健全的双腿时的难过。

“……”Newt没有回答他，脸上的表情令Thomas不解。

“你跑来这里做什么，醒了为什么不叫我？”Thomas尽力放轻自己的音量，而自己发酸的鼻翼在提醒着他，他自己也并不好受。

Thomas想给Newt一个拥抱，很用力很久的那种。

“…你是谁…”似乎被判断成无害，角落的男孩终于开口，“你为什么知道我的名字…”一连串的问题从那片苍白的唇里吐出，“我的妹妹呢？我的父母他们在哪？”那双倔强的棕色眼睛盯着他，仿佛不想错过Thomas眼里的任何神色。

“还有为什么我的腿…”Newt说到这哽咽了一下，Thomas不顾一切地用力拥他入怀，让Newt未来得及溢出的眼泪留在他的衣服上。

“嘘——一切都好了，Newt，一切都没事了。”

： ：  
： ：

经Vince等人检查，除了Newt失去了到迷宫后的记忆外，身体情况一切正常。

相反，Newt记起了迷宫以前的事。

Minho跟Gally他们得知Newt清醒后就立刻启程回避风港。即使得知Newt失忆的事也表示没关系，过去的事情他们有大把时间告诉他，只要人还在就有希望。

“更何况我们将会创造更多的回忆。”Minho说。

“说的太对了”Gally一把搂住Minho的肩膀，转而看向坐在轮椅上的Newt，问“哎对了，所以你是不是农场庄园里的大少爷？”

“……”Newt向他投去警惕地目光。

“哇哦”Minho展现出Thomas许久没见到的明朗微笑，“你真的很擅长这个。”

： ：  
： ：

今天是大家为Newt举办的康复派对。Newt也因为这群热情可爱的人卸去了最初的心防。

Thomas一时间不知道怎么应对这种情况，他不确定该不该跟Newt坦白他们之见的关系。他有一个新的人生，新的生活，也许不应该用过去束缚他。

Thomas捧着Gally的商业机密（哪怕知道了部分原材料，他如今不得不借助这些熟悉的口感麻痹他的神经）面朝大海坐在篝火晚会的最外围。

“你还好吗？Thomas”Newt扶着拐杖走到他身后，留意到Thomas讶异的目光，他补充“额，Minho说你看起来不大好，让我来看看你。如果不打扰到你的话…”

“当然不。”Thomas连忙说。他忽然觉得这幕场景有些熟悉。

“好吧。”Newt不太顺利地被Thomas搀扶着坐在他旁边，“你可以跟我说说看，我以前公认守口如瓶，当然现在也是”Newt朝他调皮地眨眨眼，“当然，要是你不愿意提，你介意跟我讲讲以前的事吗？”

“你想知道什么都可以，”Thomas把盛满金黄色液体的杯子塞到对方手里，“试试看，Gally的特制。”

“呃，这味道可太恶心了…..”Newt拉长脸，将杯子推回去。

Thomas笑了起来。

“嘿，Thomas”Newt似乎有点不能理解他的孩子气，但他还是很高兴看到这个刚才还忧郁的男孩变得阳光起来。

“所以你想从什么时候开始问起？”在此之前，他们已经将所经历过的大概跟Newt说了。

“我不知道…”Newt看上去很困惑，“不如讲你吧。”金发男孩笑得很好看，“但是在此之前，Thomas，有没有人跟你讲过，你的脸红起来像派？”

“那，你想不想尝尝看？”

END


End file.
